Non partagé
by Smilen
Summary: Su faringe dolida, había dejado salir un mensaje suave, tan bajo, que nadie habría de haberlo oído, pero Mello había demostrado escuchar; pues sus pasos habían quedado en seco bajo el marco de la puerta.


**A/n: **Escribí ésta historia en una vieja cuenta de AY que había hecho para una amiga. Al final la subí hace mucho tiempo pero nunca desarrollé la trama como realmente quería; así que ahora gracias a Yann Tiersen y su violín la traigo de regreso.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, los personajes nombrados aquí corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Non partagé**

**.**

**.**

**.**

{No correspondido}

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Las cosas que mueren jamás resucitan,  
las cosas que mueren no tornan jamás.  
¡Se quiebran los vasos y el vidrio que queda  
es polvo por siempre y por siempre será! "_

Alfonsina Storni.

.

.

.

No quería decir que deseaba derramar la esencia desde sus ojos, cuando había comenzado a sentir el doliente sonido de unas campanas alborotarle el alma herida y destripada. Pero lejos se asemejaba a la melodía que su tutor había apreciado aquella triste noche lluviosa; pues él ya estaba muerto desde el inicio en el cual había renunciado a sus emociones humanas por sostener la grandeza en la palma de su pequeña e inmadura mano.

Gemía en sus oídos el abismo al cual se aproximaba, advirtiéndole lo magno del mundo a su par.

Tan frío e inquebrantable, tan estoico e inmutable; perfecto como una efigie y certero cual artificio, una pared de concreto se levantaba cada mañana a sus alrededores, ahogando entre esas cuatro, emociones vergonzosas y enterradas, pero casi inexistentes en su persona a ésas alturas. Hundía en aquellas piscinas grisáceas un espejo que nada devolvía, la profundidad recubriéndose con aquella dura tela helada.

En el momento en el cual la pequeña semilla del temible anuncio acabó de germinar en sus entrañas, su mirada quedó perdida y desolada al sentir que le absorbía algo más cual enredadera, algo comenzaba a succionar la vitalidad de su ser con unas fuertes espinas clavadas en su pálida piel.

La dama de blancos vestidos había aparecido con la filosa hoz a cantar la lúgubre melodía funesta, llevándose entre sus manos un alma más en aquella injusta realidad donde se encargaba de existir. Sintonizada, rojiza como la sangre se había avenido la tarde, advirtiendo la partida antes de ser enunciada, susurrando el final del camino para quien había sido el hombre al cual suceder.

Mentiría si decía que le había tomado por sorpresa, él, que todo lo sabía, no podía simplemente haber pasado por alto las expresiones de preocupación que Roger demostraba, intentando ocultar lo que sentía tras gruesas gafas redondas. Como todo ser humano le tocaría irse tarde o temprano, quizás de manera injusta, L no sería recordado como algo más que una estampa, un símbolo sin rostro, sin voz; sin vida. Y ahora él mismo se sentía avanzar hacia ése truculento camino con una cadena atada a su tobillo, inminente en el destino que todos surcaban para llegar a la barca de Caronte. Pero al fin y al cabo, para todos era lo mismo.

Todo aquello había asumido una vez se había adentrado al orfanato con una muy corta edad, pero jamás había predicho la sensación que acarrearía el evento que consiguió a la despedida. La reacción química que se desarrolló en sí mismo y le dejó en confusión absoluta.

Apresaba en sí una cúpula llena de agua dentro de la cual buscaba aire con desesperación; su garganta, comprimida, dándole la sensación de que caería cual gallina degollada. Por correspondencia, una fina gota de sudor frío se vertía con lentitud por su cuerpo helado, recorriendo la idílica piel cremosa hasta perderse en sus puras vestiduras. Aún así, como le era propio, su expresión se había mantenido inexpresiva, sus ojos con aire desinteresado y concentrados en un juguete desparramado frente sí.

Lo normal habría sido que aquellas emociones se hubiesen formado ante la partida de un ser al cual se suponía debía de admirar, _idolatrar_. Tristemente lo que danzaba en su mente era un pinchazo que crecía más y más al observar al verdadero autor de su aturde.

Él no se sentía así por L.

Él se sentía así por _Mello_.

De pie a unos metros delante de él, manteniendo una cruel distancia que denotaba su desagrado por su persona al incluso emitir su incomodidad en la más mínima oportunidad. El mar de sus ojos normalmente vivaz y enérgico, ahora se enseñaba muerto y sin sol que alumbrase su pupila. El brillo propio que aquel exótico mundo transmitía, se había esfumado peligrosamente y tan sólo dejaba ver deterioradas ruinas difíciles de admirar.

La escena destrozaba, incluso a él, que poca empatía poseía por cualquier ser además de sí.

Él sin embargo no contribuyó a devolver esa elegancia a sus cristales, demasiado sumido en la envidia. Su lengua, repentinamente venenosa, había dejado escapar un comentario colérico respecto a Lawliet, demacrándole con una justicia que no poseía; pero que aún así le permitía encasillarle en la mediocridad.

Tan impredecible era para él realmente, su mirada fijada a Roger, durante unos segundos se había torcido hacia sí con furia, enviando así escalofríos por la columna del más anciano ante la intensidad de aquel par de cerúleas esferas. Sus labios por otro lado, no denotaban tal rabia, temblorosos, expresaban silenciosamente la verdadera angustia incontrolable en aquella masa de emociones que era el joven, emitiendo la frustración en la audible respiración que escapaba de su boca.

De la nada, casi como el develar de la más oculta verdad; experimentó la sensación helada de un balde siendo rociado sobre su figura en pleno granizo; inclusive, un temblor escapando en su ojo izquierdo, que se cerró un segundo ante la incredulidad.

_Mello había decidido partir…_

No comprendía en realidad si se le preguntaba, por qué se encontraba tan abrumado y petrificado ante el anuncio. Él que todo lo veía, él que todo lo sabía, ¿cómo podría estarse sorprendiendo de algo obvio y esperable para cualquiera? Todo ser de la casa, por más imbécil, habría podido enjuiciar a Mello de forma correcta en ése ámbito, al ser obvio que jamás aceptaría trabajar con su contrapartida; pudiendo avistarlo con facilidad obscena. Escuchar a Roger incitarle a quedarse inclusive le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo, era obvio que Mello iba a largarse, lo había escrito en su mente desde que le había conocido, lo traía dibujado en toda la cara por su perfil tan explosivo y proyector.

Sin embargo, pudiendo contemplar todo aquello, aún habiéndose adelantado y adivinado todo, era como si el vivirlo en carne propia le hiciese sentir hundido en un vacío; totalmente perdido en aquellas extensiones de realidad tan gris que latían a su alrededor.

El portazo que había dado Mello aún resonaba en sus oídos, rasgando sus tímpanos y manteniéndole sumido en aquella ola de pensamientos. Todo había quedado en un silencio asemejado al típico de algún velatorio; la sonata de una rama rasgando el vidrio siendo lo único simple de oír en aquel aposento que, repentinamente, se había vuelto incompleto.

Era un réquiem tan triste el de ése ocaso…

Y en toda la afonía, dentro de aquel torbellino donde la realidad se volteaba y sonreía hacia lo más torcido, sus piernas se levantaron sin él haberse alertado de las mismas, trasladando su lento cuerpo que gradualmente aumentó la velocidad, dejando atrás una puerta triste y deshecha donde una mala noticia había danzado hacía no mucho. Allí, en aquél hogar, había experimentado como la fina cuerda del destino se había deshilachado y roto de su dedo meñique.

_Roto_. Él estaba roto.

Los pasos que dio fueron miles para él, sin estar acostumbrado a desafiar el físico, la fina línea de su salud se sintió fragmentarse; sus piernas tan débiles, siempre amenazaban con dejarle hospitalizado por los problemas que acarreaban. Así cuando su cuerpo no le dio más y le forzó a arrastrarse; fue cuando al fin alcanzó contra la pared aquella única salida que podría utilizar aquel al cual desesperadamente había salido a buscar; su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera brusca y antónima a su manera de ser.

La puerta, magnánima, se presentaba frente a él con una mirada fría y burlesca, el oro de su pulcro marco viéndose repentinamente falso y deprimente; como todo en aquél sitio.

Notar además sus manos temblar, bien, ello era una novedad.

Y desde el fondo de un angosto pasaje, como una sombra tergiversada, aquella figura se fundía en la materia, comenzando a dar aires de antropomorfía al ir avanzando con sus arrastrados pies ahora calzados. Destrozado; quebrado como un espejo y deshecho al igual que sí mismo, todo en el despedía una tormenta que estaba a punto de detonar en relámpagos y lluvias violentas.

Pero de algún modo u otro no sentía miedo, no sentía rabia…

Era sólo una enorme tristeza la que se presentaba…

En aquella agonía él se plantaba para hacer un vano intento de detenerle; extendiendo las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo en un signo que denotaba no le dejaría pasar a pesar de estar a varios pies de distancia respecto a la entrada. Era consciente que el rubio jamás le vería como algo más que un bache en su camino que incluso ahora deseaba interponerse en lo que él quería hacer por más que no le concerniese. Aún así era entonces que se daba cuenta de que habían perdido el tiempo, tantas peleas vanas, que pudieron usarse en beneficio de la institución. Todo ese lapso pudieron ser los mejores, pero sus egos no les permitieron juntarse para superar a su predecesor; quien ahora descansaba muerto gracias al injusto homicidio que se había cernido sobre él.

Nauseas comenzaban a sacudirle desde el fondo de su ser al poder ya verse a sí mismo siendo arrastrado hacia el fondo de la tierra, las alas detrás de la espalda de Mello casi haciéndose visibles al su futuro estar manchado en negro.

Todo por egoísmo, todo por egocentría…

—Detente…-

A pesar de que obviamente había oído su bajo murmullo, los zapatos del rubio no cesaron su eco al continuar andando, sus ojos en un horizonte desconocido que no descendieron a identificar su figura. Él ya no tenía relevancia para el ojiazul, ya ni siquiera representaba una figura rival al su objetivo haberse visto destrozado. Y de algún modo no le agradaba del todo el conocimiento de aquello, quedándose en blanco cuando el otro pasó totalmente en omisión a su existencia.

El viento aporreaba cada vez más fuerte las ventanas del orfanato, jugando en el ambiente un papel protagónico al todo tornarse más estresante con el correr de los segundos; no sabía que hacer por primera vez, y eso le estaba quitando recursos de acción a una velocidad inverosímil.

—Espera…-

Inquilinos comenzaron a asomarse desde todos los ángulos de la habitación con duras miradas indiscretas; susurrando con curiosidad al no comprender que hacían los infamos sucesores a solas en el Hall principal; él inmóvil con la vista fija en una nuca que no se volvía, que no le miraba. Y Mello avanzando con desenvoltura y simpleza, obviándoles a todos como si fueran tan sólo partículas de polvo.

Con cuidado, aquellos finos y suaves dedos ajenos se habían apoyado sobre el polvoriento y brilloso marco amarillo, haciendo una tortuosa pausa que alertó a todos en el salón. "¿A dónde iba?" esa, era la pregunta que predominaba en todas las bocas ajenas, menos la propia; que parecía ser la única reseca de estar presenciando sin poder hacer nada el final sin inicio que Mello trazaba con sus decisiones.

—…-

El crujir de la pesada madera hizo que la hemoglobina en su cuerpo descendiera, apretando los dientes con un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago que ardía y desbarataba. El peso de los trozos de tablón conjuntos era tal, que al golpear con las paredes, se podía ver una pequeña grieta dibujarse en las mismas, arruinando la perfección que se intentaba mantener.

El aire ahora entraba rápidamente, golpeándole como al rubio de lleno sin merced alguna, su cabello volando incómodamente tras su rostro descubierto, dándole al otro un aire lejano y perdido.

—¡Mello…!-

Su garganta desgarró en aquel grito, pues jamás su voz había sido tan desesperada antes, dolía y sangraba en su alma interna, y ya no podía hacer más que querer ignorar aquella luz que parecía romperle las retinas cuando intentaba enfocar al rubio que comenzaba a atravesar la puerta.

—¡Mello… yo…!-

Y fue entonces que de sus labios escapó aquel mensaje tan crudo y realista, aquella enunciación que le había despertado toda la escena; actuando quizás con impulsividad por primera vez en su joven vida. Su faringe dolida, había dejado salir un mensaje suave, tan bajo, que nadie habría de haberlo oído, pero Mello había demostrado escuchar; pues sus pasos habían quedado en seco bajo el marco de la puerta.

Podía observar en las caras de los espectadores una intriga propia de aquellos que se perdían la mejor parte de la película; su mensaje siendo un misterio para todos e inclusive para sí, que no había esperado poder pronunciar tales palabras tan profundas de manera tan fácil y elocuente, su rostro demostrando lo necesitado que estaba de que permaneciera allí.

El rubio por su lado se veía inmóvil con el viento dándole en el rostro, sus hebras rubias revoloteando y jactando el único movimiento que había en su ser; al él parecer petrificado por alguna clase de encantamiento. No sabía en realidad qué habría en su mirar, si estaría sonriendo, o si su expresión habría sido la de genuino asombro. Fuese lo que fuese, lo único que podía delatarle era el modo en el cual sus manos desplegaban un ansioso movimiento que no supo identificar al ser tan leve, emitiendo algún mensaje de su lenguaje corporal que ahora era ilegible para sí.

Mello sin embargo no reaccionó como él quiso, esto aplastando y desgarrando en sí mismo algo que simplemente acabó de destrozarse cuando el rubio se giró apenas para dejar ver sus labios, sin observarle a pesar de haberse virado sobre su hombro

—Pues yo no, Near. Yo no. –

Las palabras emitidas fueron simples y escasas, sin siquiera darle una explicación o excusa, sin dejar atrás una promesa o susurro que explicara hablaba envuelto en orgullo y no con el corazón. Quizás incluso para Mello, aquello era su primer victoria, una rotunda con la cual había deshecho las batallas y se había finalizado la guerra; mostrándole el significado de la miseria y del no poder conseguir lo que más ansiaba; exactamente como él le había condenado a vivir durante tanto tiempo. Y el rechazo entonces ahora era palpable, incinerando al él haber tomado sus emociones y haberlas partido con maldad y sadismo típico de ése personaje por el cual se había humillado.

Pero lo peor se dio una vez Mello siguió avanzando sin dar una sola mirada atrás, permitiendo que la luz le tragara por completo antes de que las puertas, antes abiertas y prometedoras, se cerraran rotundamente con un golpe hueco y sonoro que causó un eco lúgubre por todo el orfanato; volviéndose todo impávido al haberse firmado la resolución final.

Finalmente el albino cayó de rodillas al piso, su mirada fija en las amorronadas baldosas debajo de su ser, las mismas repentinamente distorsionándose al igual que su visión

Aparentemente, ésta vez no ganaría él.

.

.

.

**D' End**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: **Siempre hacen que Near sea correspondido. ¿Por qué?


End file.
